The next protector
by Yoshiro-chan
Summary: The previous protector of Grand Line town has died and now,they have to find the next protector. But the next chosen protector doesn't know anything about it, will they succeed or fail and the town will be endangered with demons? PLS R&R
1. The mission

**This morning i woke up from a dream and i was like "I have to write this!" so here it is. it isn't the whole story of the dream, it's just an idea that it gave me, so it doesn't really have a plot... it does and doesn't. XD**

**so hope you'll enjoy~^^ R&R**

* * *

><p>" Nggghhh… Nami, I'm hungry.." a raven haired boy whined as his stomach growled in protest.<p>

"Luffy… YOU JUST ATE A WEEK'S FOOD LIKE HALF AN HOUR AGO!" an orange haired girl shouted angrily in reply. "And can you at least unpack your stuff! We'll be starting the mission tomorrow!"

The boy just pouted and jumped onto the couch. "Hey Nami, what do you think about the guy in the photo?" he rolled over and looked at the photo on the coffee table.

"Huh? …. He looks like an idiot to me." She put her hands on her hips. "shishishi, I think he's kinda cool. I can't wait to meet him!" Luffy grinned widely.

" whatever, I'm going to sleep." Nami started to walk upstairs "and don't even think about stealing the food. I'll charge you 500 beli for each gram." She called behind just as Luffy was starting to creep into the kitchen. "Awww….."

**Two days ago**

Two figures stood in front of a desk, as a photo of a young teenager was thrown swiftly across the desk by the man in front of them.

"I need you two to find this boy. He'll be the next." A deep voice echoed through the room.

"yes, sir." The two replied.

"you'll be leaving first thing in the morning. I have had all the things settled for you. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir"

**PRESENT NEXT MORNING**

"Come on! We're gonna be late you lazy ass!" the two ran through the streets. "but I haven't had breakfast yet!" Luffy ran hungrily behind. "it's your fault that you overslept!" they ran through the school gates just as the bell rang. "we..-pant- made it"

" MEEEEEAT~!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ara, you two made it. I thought you were going to be late." A raven haired girl giggled. Nami looked up still trying to catch her breath.

"EH? Robin? Why are you here?" "AH! ROBIN!" Luffy happily greeted her. "didn't the president tell you? I'll be watching you guys as a teacher here." She smiled.

"now, we don't want to be late on our first day, do we?". "Eh? AH! You're right!" Nami looked at her watch. "Come on Luffy!" pulling him with her. " do you know where's the classroom?" Robin called after them. Nami turned around shamelessly. "No."

"I'll take you there."

"Don't you have your own class to go to?"

"no, I am your homeroom teacher after all."

"WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO?"

**AT CLASS**

" Class, I'll be your new homeroom teacher starting from today, my name is Nico Robin, you can call me Robin-sensei" some of the class nodded in acknowledgement, some didn't pay any attention. " and we also have 2 new students joining us today. Luffy, Nami, you can come in now." The two walked in."Please introduce yourselves."

" I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I like meat." Luffy said grinning. Whisperings among the girls could be heard. He heard one which was a bit loud that made him blushed a little.

"I'm Nami. I like oranges and money!" she smiled innocently. " NAMI-SWAAN~ I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE ORANGES IN THE WORLD!" A blond dance his way to the front of the class with heart shaped eyes. "Don't forget the money~" Everyone sweat dropped _..she's a witch….._"Of course, my angel" He was about to kiss her hand when…

" chasing after the new girl again, shitty cook?" a figure stood at the doorway. "Did you got lost again, marimo?" the two were now head to head glaring at each other.

…_isn't that the guy on the photo?.. I guess it saved us time looking for him…_ Nami elbowed Luffy and pointed at the two who were still arguing, he nodded showing that he knows. Suddenly a hand popped out of each of the two's shoulder and slapped them. Nami's eye widen, but none of the students reacted, then she looked at Robin who returned a smile. _..It was her doing… _

_"_that's enough now, please return to your seats." The two, a little bit shocked and confused, still glaring at each other, went to their seats. "Luffy, seat beside Zoro. Nami, you can seat behind Sanji." They gave a who-is-who look at Robin. "The green hair is Zoro, blond is Sanji." They nodded in return and headed for their seats.

**Luffy POV**

"HI, I'm Monkey D. Luffy." I shot one of my infamous grins as I sat down. He looked at me expressionless. "Roronoa Zoro" he said with a bored tone. Robin started class right after that, it was really boring, I looked at Zoro, he was about to fall asleep with a hand supporting his head. I looked at Nami who was having trouble with the guy called Sanji who keeps looking behind at her.

Then out of the blue, a little dust demon appeared in the air, and it flowed in front of Zoro. Can he see that? I hope he can_._ I watched as his eyes stared at the black dot in the air, or is it just a random place to stare? He didn't react at all, it's normal to blow it away ,right? He suddenly picked up a pencil and poked at the little dust demon while giving a yawn "What are you staring at?" he asked suddenly , which made me jumped a little. "nothing…" I looked away. I guess he can see it.

It's so boring… I wish that lunch time is here soon. Where's the cafeteria? Maybe I should ask Zoro to take me there. Hungrryy…

**Nami POV**

This guy in front of me keeps looking at me with…. heart shaped eyes? He must be one of those perverts. Luffy looks like he's having an easy time, why is he staring at the green hair guy?… what was he's name again? Soro? So he's next .. kinda hard to believe that a guy who doesn't know about Haki (not the same haki as in the anime) or maybe he doesn't even know about demons….is gonna be the next protector.

" OK! Sanji, if you're still gonna look at me, I'll charge you 50 beli per look." Might as well earn some money while I'm at it. That Idiot ate a week's food!

**Normal POV**

" hey Zoro?" Luffy hoped that he would show him the way to the cafeteria.

"hn?" without even looking at Luffy.

" can you show me to the cafeteria later?" He looked at Zoro with hopeful eyes.

"sure, I need to go anyway." he answered plainly .

After that was said, the bell for recess rang. "Come on, Zoro!" Luffy pulled his new friend towards the door. " ok! Ok! I'm coming, quit pulling" Zoro almost tripped when Luffy suddenly pulled him with extreme force. The two walked towards to the cafeteria, Zoro isn't going to get lost in this school, he walked this hall for like, 2 years? But before reaching the actually location, Luffy suddenly saw something that caught his eye. Out of the window, there was a purple snake like creature with horns crawling on the tree. _ …What? A demon on this kind of time? But I'm hungry….maybe I should leave this to Nami… _Nami's imaginary head appeared above him ' that'll be 500 beli for helping you out'. Luffy sighed. _..i'll finish this up quickly and get something to eat!..._ " Zoro, I have to go to the… bathroom…. You can go first, I'll catch up with you later." Luffy turned to the opposite direction and ran off. Zoro watch the boy.. _I hope he doesn't get lost…._

" ok you little demon, you'll pay for wasting my lunch time on you!" Luffy stood in a stance "Gomu Gomu No….Pistol!" A hand manifested in the air and stretch toward the creature with great force, it fell down on the grassy floor below and vanished. "that was easy, ok now, MEEEEEAT!" Luffy ran towards a direction. "which way was it? …this way!" he ran towards the opposite direction which lead to the gym.

**Zoro POV**

I better follow him, the bathroom is at the other way, which I'm pretty sure about. Wait… or is it that way?… whatever! I'll just follow him. Hmm? He went outside? What is he doing? I watched as he stood in a fighting kind of stance and then I heard "Gomu Gomu No… Pistol!" in mid air something was forming but I can't make out what , suddenly the leaves on the tree shook and but there was no wind. Something fell on the grass afterwards…was that a snake…with horns? And he seemed satisfied while running to the…..gym? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? should i continue it? =D i'll decide on your reviews. but don't expected i'll update very soon. like i said, i doesn't have a plot and school is starting soon but i'll try my best to update! Thanks for reading!^^<strong>


	2. organization ?

"_what is….. that? " _Zoro wondered in his mind as he walked back to the cafeteria. He can't just ignore what just happen.

Oof!

" watch where you're going Marimo!" The blonde yelled.

"huh?.. oh, sorry." Zoro said plainly and walked on.

"what? Are you ok?" Sanji asked with a bit concern.

" hn?" Zoro sounded annoyed.

"what did you do to Zoro? Who are you?" Sanji pointed a finger at him sarcastically. The Zoro he knew never apologizes…well.. not to him.

" what are you talking about Ero-cook?"

Sanji blinked a few times. " nothing. You look out of it, is something wrong?" realizing he's really over reacting.

"Who _are _you? What did you do to Sanji?"

"stop it you idiot!" Sanji gave him an anime punch. " you wanna fight, curly-brow?" both growled at each other.

Zoro snapped back to his thoughts. " o yeah… have you ever seen a snake with horns before?" with a little curiosity. " huh? I think that's suppose to be a lower cla- !" Sanji suddenly stopped and looked at Zoro. _ Phew~ I almost said it. _" a what?" Zoro raised a brow. "No-nothing,just forget it. By the way, what do want for tonight? " "Sake~" "I mean dinner dimwit!" an anime vein popped out. "onigiri's ok" Sanji sighed and waved a hand as he headed to the opposite direction. "suit yourself marimo." Zoro looked at him weirdly, not caring to respond to the nickname. And continued his way back to class.

He walked into the classroom with hands in his pockets, noticing Luffy wasn't back yet. _Did he even get to the cafeteria?_ He sat down and looked out through the window, it was lucky he sat beside the window, or he'll just sleep through every class except P.E.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING. The annoying bell…_

The teacher started the "lullaby" as soon as the students settled down. Zoro stared at his sit mate, still lost in his thoughts. A hand waved in front of him…..wave…wave…wave….." Zoooooro?" Luffy poked him. "huh? What?"

"you were spacing out, dude"

"hn…. Hey… what were you doing outside….at the tree?"

"tree?" _he saw me?...did he see the demon too? ….or my haki? _ Luffy wondered.

" yea… you were like standing there in a fighting stance, then…. a purple snake with..horns fell down….isn't it weird?" he chuckled in amusement.

"ou that…. you'll find out eventually~" he looked back at the teacher bored, while picking his nose.

_What? Does that mean it's something normal? Maybe in his country I guess…never knew where he came from anyway…_

**Later that day**

"I'm home..!" Zoro took off his shoes, threw his bag on the floor and flopped down on the couch. _Guess ero-cook went shopping for dinner…hope he comes back with some sake. _Touching around for the rectangular remote to the TV. Changing between channels lazily…

_RIIIING…._

" you forgot your keys again? I'm not coming you know!" he yelled at the door, knowing it was Sanji.

_RIIIING.._

"I said I'm not coming!"

_RIIING_

"AARGH!" he was annoyed and headed for the door.

"yo~ Zoro!" a guy with black hair and a idiotic grin with a girl with orange hair stood outside the door.

"Luffy?..." surprised with the duo.. "you came to borrow homework from curly-brow?" even though Sanji doesn't pay attention to class but his grades are one of the best.

"no! we came here to see you!" Zoro blinked a few times and absent-mindedly let them in.

"ne! got any meat? I'm hungry~"  
>"I think there are some hotdogs in the fridge"<br>Luffy almost looked like drooling. He reached out a hand as though trying to reach the fridge. Zoro just looked at him, thinking he was just retarded. " you're not going to reach the fridge th-… what the?" a packet of hotdogs in the air flew to Luffy as he received it happily. "h-how did you do that?" Zoro's eyes were as big as a tennis ball, pointing a finger at Luffy.

" what? Didn't sanji tell you?" the girl said

" Sanji? …and who are you again?" he turned to look at her

" my name is Nami!" she sighed. " I'm surrounded by idiots"

"Nami-swaaan! You caaame? To see meeee?" the blonde twirled his way into the living room.

" another idiot" she facepalmed. "ne, sanji-kun, didn't you tell Zoro about the organization?"

"organization?" Zoro's ears perked up at the conversation.

"I was planning to tell the moss-head later~" he pointed rudely at Zoro.

" fofo faw fie - *swallow* killing a demon today~" Luffy continued munching down the hotdogs.

"demon? You mean the snake?" he was very confused.

"Sanji-kun~ will you tell him already?" she was now very annoyed.

"tell me what? What the hell is going now?" Zoro was on the edge of pulling his own hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a crappy chapter ^^'' seriously my schedule is full , i couldn't even watch my anime T.T hope you'll still look forward to the next chapter. R&amp;R~<strong>


End file.
